


Teach Us

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, OT5, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested; Can you write a Zayn,Liam,Louis and Harry 4-some? They’re all around 12-15 just figuring out how to cum an have sex? And Niall is their older babysitter who walks in on them and starts showing them how it’s done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Us

Everyday Friday and Saturday Niall looked after a bunch of kids, there was four of them, At first Niall only started doing it for the money. The kids are all so adorable and well behaved Niall loved them to pieces. Niall looks after them over night at his flat.

The four boys were Liam,Louis,Harry and Zayn. Liam and Zayn were both 13,Harry was 12 and Louis was 13 but he turned fourteen next week. Niall was only eighteen but surprisingly he could handle all four kids.

Friday afternoon Niall arrived home at three o’clock. By the time Niall got changed out of his work clothes and had something to eat it was quarter to four. The boys parents dropped there kids off.

"Hey boys!" Niall said.

The boys greeted Niall and settled down on the couch.

"I’m going to take a shower you guys go upstairs and play on the computer or something Okay?" Niall said.

The boys nodded and went upstairs to there bedroom. There was two beds, the boys didn’t mind sharing with one and other.

"Hey guys I saw something on the Internet yesterday I think we should try it, the boy looked like they enjoyed it." Louis said smiling cheekily, Liam and Zayn knew what Louis was going on about but Harry being younger didn’t.

"Harry lay on the bed and take your trousers and boxers off" Louis said. Harry’s eyes went wide and he stared at Louis.

"Quick Harry before Niall comes back" Zayn said. Harry nodded adorably and pulled his jeans down, followed by his boxers.

"Lay on the bed and hold your legs up" Louis said. Harry gulped and held his legs up, so he was practically bent in half.

Louis copied what the man on the video he watched last night done. Louis sucked on his fingers and walked up to Harry.

"It might hurt a little" Louis said pushing half his finger in. Harry’s eyes squeezed shut and a tear slipped from his eye. Liam and Zayn stood in the corner watching. Louis saw the tear fall from his eye.

"Liam, come over here. You have to start sucking his dick to make him feel better" Louis said. Liam nodded an walked towards Harry. Harry gasped when he felt a wet heat on his dick, the pleasure was overwhelming.

Louis added another finger along side his first one and thrust them in an out. Harry was still gasping, when he felt a shock up his spine. Louis was experimentally stretching and curling his fingers. Louis hit Harry’s prostate. None of the boys knew what were happening they were all young, all the boys knew was it was meant to feel good.

There was a gasp from the door. “What are you boys doing!?” Niall asked. Louis’ bit his lip.

"I saw something on my mums computer yesterday and I was testing it on Harry" Louis said.

"You guys know your not meant to do this type of stuff at your age, right?" Niall chuckled nervously.

"But..oh.. Feels so good" Harry said, Louis was still hitting his prostate. Liam had pulled off Harry’s cock when they realised Niall was there.

"M-Maybe you could show us properly" Zayn said. Niall thought for a moment.

"Okay but you cannot tell anybody because I will get into so much trouble an I won’t be able to see you guys anymore" Niall explained. All four boys nodded.

"All take your trousers and boxers off" Niall said. Niall was already undressed, he only had a towel on him from just getting out of the shower.

"Harry, suck Louis’ dick" Niall instructed. Harry nodded and crawled to Louis who was sitting on the bed. Harry took a deep breath before taking Louis into his mouth.

Louis instantly felt pleasure.

"Liam I’m gonna suck you off and Zayn your gonna suck me off" Niall explained, both boys nodded wanting to experiment.

"Niall, Feels funny" Louis said pressing his hand to his belly.

"Your gonna cum, just let Harry carry on and you’ll release some stuff to his mouth and Harry you have to swallow it Okay?"Niall said. Harry and Louis both nodded and Harry carried out.

"H-Harry!" Louis yelled before Cumming into Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed as much as be could a few dribbles dropped from his mouth but he wiped them away with his hand. Louis sighed and gave a lazy smile to Harry.

"You two kiss Okay?" Niall said to Louis and Harry before taking Liam into his mouth. Niall could fit most of Liam’s cock into his mouth. Harry and Louis found each others lips.

Zayn took Niall into his mouth and Niall moaned at how skilled Zayn was. As Niall was sucking Liam when he moaned it vibrated round Liam’s cock.

Liam spurted white ropes into Niall’s mouth and Niall swallowed each and every single drop. Zayn continued sucking Niall.

"S-Shit gonna cum" Niall said before shooting into Zayn’s mouth.

"Swallow it" Niall commanded and Zayn swallowed it.

"And that my friends is how you cum" Niall chuckled.


End file.
